Play with the lust in the stairs
by Volpe Manuele
Summary: Uruha a oublié à quelque chose dans son lycée, et, quand il décide de retourner le chercher, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. La rencontre de quelqu'un dans cet escalier lui fera découvrir de nouvelles sensations.. Qu'il sera sûr d'aimer. AoixUruha.


« Play with the lust in the stairs. »

Ou :

Joue avec la luxure dans les escaliers.

Auteur : .

Pairing : AoixUruha. (Après tout, pourquoi le cacher ? Moi j'aime pas quand c'est pas dis. )

Résumé : Uruha a oublié à quelque chose dans son lycée, et, quand il décide de retourner le chercher, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. La rencontre de quelqu'un dans cet escalier lui fera découvrir de nouvelles sensations.. Qu'il sera sûr d'aimer.

Genre : Lime / Légère romance / Très léger humour (J'aurais voulu le faire plus humoristique.. Mais mes doigts on tapés tout seuls les phrases, et ce n'est pas à s'en fendre la poire, malheureusement.)

Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais l'idée est mienne, comme toujours.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai eus cette idée en montant les escaliers de mon lycée. Puisque on est en hiver, le soleil se lève tard, alors il faisait encore noir et vu que mon lycée était un ancien hôpital psychiatrique (Joyeux...) ben.. J'ai bien vu Aoi et Uruha faire ce qu'ils font dans l'escalier. XD Alors, même si c'est un limé, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! 8)

La cloche sonne, et tout les élèves sortent bruyamment de la salle de classe. Lui aussi, le fait, car il est pressé. Ce soir, il dort chez son meilleur ami, et cela fait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas eu une soirée pour tous les deux, qu'il sent l'euphorie pointer le bout de son nez en lui. Alors qu'il sort de sa classe, pour rejoindre celle de son meilleur ami, il croise un autre ami à lui. Ami ? Pas vraiment. Depuis quelques mois, ce cher protagoniste a découvert de nouveaux sentiments pour la personne qui se tient devant lui. Un beau brun, un peu plus grand que lui car il est plus âgé, de deux ans. Des yeux tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux, un bijou qui orne ses lèvres, un surnom qui contraste avec toutes ses couches de couleurs sombres : Aoi, signifiant bleu. Ils s'échangent quelques paroles, puis lui dit qu'il est pressé, et le laisse là, après lui avoir fait la bise. Alors le brun repart vers chez lui, après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers ce beau châtain qui court vers une autre classe.

Une fois devant la classe, Atsuaki, surnommé Uruha par ses amis, est essoufflé. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Reita ait son dernier cours de la journée, tout en haut du bâtiment, c'est à dire au quatrième étage ? Il ne sait pas, mais il aurait aimé que ce soit ailleurs. Alors, il reprend son souffle et attend que son ami blond sorte de la salle. Deux minutes. - Cinq minutes. - Dix minutes. - _Mais que peut-il bien foutre dans sa classe, bordel ?! _Le châtain s'impatiente, et décide de passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de classe, et voit son meilleur ami qui parle avec le prof, entrain de se faire engueuler par celui-ci. Encore une connerie ? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas, Uruha a l'habitude de voir son meilleur ami faire le casse-cou, ou répondre aux profs. Après encore quelques minutes, Reita finit par sortir de la classe, poussant un soupire d'exaspération, quand la voix d'Uruha s'élève.

_Qu'est ce que tu as fais, encore ? _Ricane-t-il._

_Mais rien ! Un mec m'avait prêté sa colle, alors pour lui rendre, je l'ai balancé à travers la classe, mais elle a atterrit dans la tête d'un petit brun, et celui-ci a beuglé un grand « OUILLE ! » avant de se plaindre au prof ! Ce n'était donc pas ma faute, il n'avait qu'à pas être dans la trajectoire de la colle.

Uruha échappa un léger rire après l'explication de son meilleur ami. Celui-là alors, il est irrécupérable ! Après ces brèves paroles, ils continuèrent de parler, mais de choses beaucoup plus futiles. Ils étaient maintenant sortit du lycée, et marchaient en direction de la maison du blond. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait prit Uruha par les sentiments pour qu'il se dépêche et accélère le pas, en lui disant que ce soir, un plat d'Udon(1) et qu'une bonne pizza quatre fromages l'attendait. Alors celui-ci avait évidemment pressé le pas, et, une fois devant la porte du blond, il poussa une légère exclamation, qui fit se retourner Reita vers lui, qui était entrain d'ouvrir la porte.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _Lui demanda le blond, arquant un sourcil._

_Mon sac !

_Quel sac ?

_Celui où il y avait toutes mes affaires, pour venir chez toi !

_Oui, et bien ?

_Je l'ai oublié.. _Murmura le châtain, comme coupable._

_.. Et tu t'en rend compte que maintenant ? Alors qu'on est arrivé ? Tu te fous de moi Uru ?!

_Désolé ! J'y vais en courant, et je reviens dans pas longtemps, promis !

Sans plus tarder, il posa son sac de cours aux pieds de Reita, et partit en courant vers son lycée, prenant donc le chemin inverse de celui qu'il venait de prendre. Reita habitant à plus de vingts minutes du lycée, il faisait déjà nuit, alors que ce n'était que dix-huit heures. Mais, étant en hiver, la nuit tombait vite. Alors Uruha courait, relevant son écharpe jusqu'à son nez, pour avoir un peu plus chaud, le vent glacial de l'hiver lui martelant le visage. Il arriva finalement au lycée, en dix minutes, un record pour lui. Jamais il n'avait courut aussi vite, et ce, dans toute sa vie. Alors, entrant dans la cours du lycée, puis dans le bâtiment, il se mit à gravir les marches, deux par deux. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait le souffle court, mais il avait dit au blond qu'il se dépêcherait, et, connaissant le caractère de Reita, il valait mieux qu'il tienne sa parole ! Il arriva ensuite devant les casiers, prit alors sa clef dans sa poche puis ouvrit son casier. Il décida de se poser deux secondes, son sac dans les mains, la tête contre le casier, les yeux clos. Puis, après une ou deux minutes à reprendre son souffle, il repartit, mais en marchant. Après tout, Reita attendrait un peu!Il le connaissait lui aussi, il savait qu'il prenait toujours son temps et était toujours en retard, alors pourquoi se presser ? Il prit alors les escaliers, ayant vu une silhouette l'instant d'avant, dans une des classes. Certainement un élève qui avait prévu un rendez-vous avec sa petite amie, comme toujours. Cela ne l'étonnait plus, car il avait l'habitude. Lui aussi avait eu des rendez-vous dans le lycée, car il tombait toujours très vite amoureux. Mais aujourd'hui, il était amoureux d'un homme, non d'une fille, et ce, d'un amour qui était beaucoup plus fort. Il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse phénoménal dès qu'il approchait d'Aoi. Cela l'étonnait d'ailleurs. Comment pouvait-il faire pour ressentir ça ? D'habitude, ce n'était que des petits flirts, comme ça, avec quelques sentiments, mais pas aussi grands et destructeurs. Arrêtant de s'emmêler les pinceaux dans ses sentiments, il vira à droite et se mit à descendre les escaliers, ne pensant pas vraiment à grand chose. Alors qu'il continuait de descendre les escaliers, il vit une ombre devant lui et se stoppa, manquant de se prendre la personne en pleine face. Reconnaissant le brun, il parut surprit, et alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, Aoi le devança.

_Que fais-tu là Uruha ?

_J'avais oublié un sac. _Dit-il en montrant son sac, souriant._

_Et y'a quoi, dans ce sac pour que tu reviennes aussi tard ? De l'argent ? _Ils lâchèrent tout les deux un léger rire, avant qu'Uruha ne réponde._

_Mes affaires pour aller dormir chez Reita.

_Ah. _Le brun répondit froidement, surprenant Uruha._

_Euh.. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

_Rien.

_Eum.. Quelque chose ne vas pas, Aoi ?

_Ouais.

_Et.. Je peux savoir ?

_Je suis jaloux.

_Jaloux de quoi ? _La surprise se lisait facilement sur les traits d'Uruha, qui continuait de regarder le brun._

_De Reita.

_Pourquoi ?

_Vous êtes très proches et je l'envie, j'aimerais être comme ça moi aussi avec toi. Si ce n'est plus.

Uruha ouvrit grand les yeux, comprenant le sous-entendus d'Aoi. Alors que celui-ci regardait le châtain, droit dans les yeux, attendant une réponse. Mais Uruha ne dit rien, resta muet, tel une carpe, ce qui blessa Aoi rapidement. Il lâcha un bref « J'ai compris, désolé, oublie. » et commença à remonter les escaliers assez rapidement. Alors, le plus jeune des deux se réveilla de sa semi absence, et attrapa le brun du poignet, qui se retourna en sentant cette pression sur un de ses membres. Mais, pas plutôt s'était-il tourné qu'il sentit qu'il perdait l'équilibre, et qu'il atterrissait sur un torse. Il était là, contre son châtain, pour qui il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments après quelques mois à rester avec lui, à chaque pause de midi, à chaque intercours et chaque récréations.

Une paire de lèvres se posa alors contre les siennes. Uruha l'embrassait de manière chaste, presque timide, et Aoi n'appréciait que trop peu ce baiser. Alors, en gros chaud lapin qu'il était, il passa sa main derrière la nuque du châtain et approfondit le baiser, de telle manière qu'Uruha du poser ses mains sur son torse et s'accrocher à son haut pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, et faire un beau soleil dans les escaliers. Ça serait dommage alors qu'il était enfin entrain d'embrasser la personne qu'il aimait, non ? Il l'avait attendu ce baiser, imaginant même comment ça se passerait. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Aoi soit aussi direct. Direct ? Il était plus que ça ! Le brun l'avait déjà coincé contre un mur, l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, et caressait son bas ventre d'une main. Uruha comprend très bien ce que veux Aoi : Du sexe. Il n'est pas idiot, et d'ailleurs, même si il ne sortent pas ensemble, ça ne le dérange pas de passer à l'acte. En plus, dans un endroit tel que celui-ci, avec la crainte de se faire prendre par quelqu'un du corps enseignant, cela rendait les choses encore plus excitantes. Alors, ne pensant à rien d'autre que la main qui le caressait, il se laissa aller et se colla à Aoi.

Les lèvres d'Aoi dérivèrent vers le cou d'Uruha, le marquant de belles traces violettes, et Uruha n'appréciait que davantage ces baisers et caresses qu'il ressentait. Il ressentait d'ailleurs bien les effets de ce que lui faisait Aoi : Son bas ventre fourmillait, sa peau frissonnait et il n'avait qu'une envie : Que les choses se passent plus vite, et que, précisément, il sente quelque chose en lui. Ils se dévêtirent rapidement, finissant complètement nu, enlacé l'un contre l'autre. Aucun mots n'avaient été prononcé, seul des soupirs avaient passé la barrière de leur lèvres.

Uruha, étant d'un naturel provocateur, glissa ses mains sur les fesses du brun, et le colla à lui. Ondulant du bassin, son érection naissante frottait contre celle d'Aoi, qui ne cessait d'en demander plus. Uruha accéda bien vite à sa demande, le masturbant, léchant ses tétons, marquant son torse et son cou, griffant son dos. Tout ses gestes qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer le désir que ces deux amoureux éprouvaient. Alors, après plusieurs minutes de préliminaires, ne faisant que les exciter, et faire durcir leur entre jambe respectives, Uruha se sentit soulevé, ce qui lui fit lâcher un léger cri de surprise. Aoi afficha alors un sourire, et vînt recoller ses lèvres à celle de la personne qu'il considérait comme celui qui lui appartenait. Un baiser passionné, qui montrait que la suite serait beaucoup plus bonnes que ce simple baiser. Et la suite arriva bien vite. Aoi ne tarda pas à entrer à l'intérieur de celui qu'il portait dans ses bras, et qu'il accolait contre le mur. La pénétration avait été simple, apparemment, Uruha s'habituait vite. Puis les coups de bassins suivirent, toujours plus vites, plus profonds, plus forts. Avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'extase.

Leurs respirations étaient bruyantes, leurs fronts collaient l'un à l'autre, ainsi que leur corps. Ils ne faisaient qu'un, et bien vite, se séparèrent. Les mots ne sortaient toujours pas, mais apparemment, ça ne dérangeait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Après s'être habillés, recoiffés au moins un peu, leur deux corps se collèrent une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, c'était Aoi qui avait tiré Uruha à lui, et qui l'embrassait. Uruha reçu ce baiser, un baiser pleins de promesses. La fin du baiser arriva bien vite, et, après un dernier regard, une caresse d'Aoi sur la joue d'Uruha, le châtain partit en courant dans les escaliers, pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, ayant récupéré son sac au passage. Aoi, quand à lui, affichait un grand sourire niais, et finit de grimper les escaliers pour aller dans une des classes encore ouvertes, à rejoindre lui aussi son meilleur ami. Vu le retard qu'il avait, le petit blond lui fit la morale, et Aoi trouva une excuse, mais garda bien secret le petit moment qu'il venait d'avoir avec Uruha.

Le châtain arriva rapidement chez le blond, et après que la mère de celui-ci lui ai ouvert, il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre. Rentrant en trombe dans celle-ci, Reita releva la tête de son pc, pour regarder Uruha avec les sourcils froncés. Si il savait...

_Excuse-moi Reita, j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu !

_Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

_Ben.. En fait, j'ai eus un problème avec mon casier, le verrou ne voulait pas s'ouvrir alors j'ai du lutter, lutter et encoore lutter avant de réussir à l'ouvrir, puis, dans les escaliers, je suis tombé, et je me suis fais un beau bleu sur la hanche regarde moi ça ! _Uruha lui montra le dit « bleu » qui n'était autre que la main d'Aoi qui l'avait serré trop fort sous le trop pleins de plaisir pendant la jouissance._

Alors qu'Uruha avait trouvé cette idée en un clin d'oeil, son cerveau l'ayant trouvé d'une manière si rapide, il n'avait pas remarqué que Reita avait affiché un grand sourire en voyant le sac de son meilleur ami. En effet, sur ce sac, il y avait une belle tâche blanche/transparente. Un liquide que Reita connaissait bien, après tout, il était le Don Juan du lycée.

_Hum.. Oui, un problème de casier.. Hein..

_Bah oui !

_Et la tâche sur ton sac ?

Uruha ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis, regardant son sac, il comprit et devînt subitement rouge. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment été propres avec Aoi, dans les escaliers. Mais après tout, lors d'une première fois, et dans un endroit comme celui-ci, ce genre de choses ne se contrôlent pas, hein ! Il regarda alors le blond, qui affichait un grand sourire.

_Hum oui, ton casier alors... Tu me racontes comment t'as réussi à l'ouvrir ? _Dit-il, affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

**OWARI.**

**(1) Udon = Nouille japonaises faites à base de farine de blé, et qu'on mange avec du sésame, de la sauce soja et des feuilles d'algues séchées. C'est ma prof de japonais qui nous en a fait goûter, c'est trop boooon. *q* **


End file.
